Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
In general, display devices such as an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays including a thin film transistor (TFT) can be used for mobile applications such as smartphones, tablets, laptop computers, digital cameras, camcorders, and portable information terminals, or electric/electronic appliances such as ultraslim TVs.